Super Squared
by Azurite
Summary: A typical day in Smallville-- an accident brings a new visitor to the Luthor mansion, and Clark is questioning his heritage once more... Part 1: Crashdown


Super Squared  
  
Part 1: Crashdown  
  
A "Smallville" Fanfiction  
  
By Azurite  
  
azurite_moon@yahoo.com  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
If Smallville was mine, I'd own the rights to Michael Rosenberg.  
  
You can see where this one is going, right?  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
_ Evil, stupid, computer! For the past 14+ days, I have been  
  
unable to access my own baka computer because of something  
  
I did to it... stupid Windows Me, Northgate Manufacturing, and  
  
slow-@$$ tech support. Now I'm back, semi-temporarily, since  
  
all my files are *still* gibberish, etc. etc., but with a fic idea  
  
that plagues me every single night (especially Tuesdays, when  
  
Smallville's on... ^^). So, here goes:  
  
A "normal" day in Smallville ends up with Lex Luthor having a new  
  
houseguest, the Kents having a mysterious pursurer, Clark once  
  
again doubing his heritage... etc. etc. From the Devilish Mind of  
  
Azurite, so for any of my anime-fic readers... hehee...  
  
I believe I have disclaimered Smallville, so just in case: I don't own  
  
any Superman, Supergirl, Super-whozits, Super-whatzits, Super-fortresses  
  
or villains. Hopefully I haven't given anything away *there*...  
  
Email me. If not for compliments, then suggestive critiques, or beta-test offers.  
  
Flames will be used for drying out my hand-washables.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Someone had to put up a sign just before the "Now Entering Smallville," post  
  
that read something along the lines of "Drive at your own risk." Or something  
  
to that effect. For the... what was it, now, 3rd -or was it 4th- time, Lex Luthor  
  
found himself swerving dangerously in his silver Miata-- when a bright, flaming  
  
object barrelled down from parts unknown.  
  
Rubber screeched and burned relentlessly against age-old asphalt, and Lex, shaking  
  
his head from the brief scare, dared to turn off his engine and get out. After all... he'd  
  
nearly hit something (again) right...?  
  
Not to his surprise, whatever had caused him to collide with a nearby telephone  
  
pole only a mile and a half outside Smallville's *populated* area was smoking... quite  
  
profusely. The -thing- had impacted into the weak terrain and created a blast hole at  
  
least six feet in diameter.  
  
Lex Luthor, being of the curious type, sheilded his eyes as he moved towards the gaping  
  
hole in the ground. He chuckled mirthlessly to himself about the repair job the Smallville  
  
Maintenance would have on their hands. However, his laughter died quickly when he caught  
  
sight of something entirely out of place in such a huge, smoking crater-- a human hand.  
  
And by the looks of it... still attached to the arm, and the torso...  
  
Fanning the smoke away with his arms, Lex managed to clear his vision enough to see  
  
the appendage dangling over the edge of the blast site-- as well as the rest of the body  
  
attached to it-- a young brunette, unconscious.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Clark Kent allowed himself a tiny grin as he sped through his farm chores. Too many  
  
times there had been "close calls" with his gifts, but now that he had them, he wanted  
  
them to be at his full disposal... whenever he needed.  
  
Of course, it seemed that his powers -or gifts, abilities... whatever- manifested themselves  
  
more often when *other* people needed his help... but that was of no matter. No one  
  
deserved to get injured when the meteor rocks made them go psychotic. And Clark  
  
had witnessed first hand just how strange people could become under the strange  
  
green rocks' influence.  
  
He easily pressed another nail into the fresh plywood of the fence with his thumb,  
  
casually swinging a 48 lb. sledgehammer over his shoulder like it was nothing. Of course,  
  
he had to be careful-- even in Smallville, where everyone practically knew everyone else  
  
through their great-grandmother, surprises often popped up at the most unexpected times.  
  
Since Clark was still getting used to his "life as a non-human," as he'd mumbled to  
  
himself one morning (after waking up floating and crashing face first once again), he  
  
was still interested -and cautous- about his powers, and the extent of them. It was  
  
quite obvious that the meteor rocks were his weakness, but why, he couldn't fathom.  
  
There wasn't a single day that went by that he didn't wonder -even a little bit- about  
  
his biological parents, where he had really come from, and why he was on Earth-  
  
but he was glad the Kents had taken him in. What was more, he really *was* their  
  
son...  
  
Shaking off the odd feeling, Clark turned to the fields, admiring the thick line of green  
  
corn rows, bright blue sky, and... smoke? Down the road no more than two miles, he  
  
surmised, not realizing that his enhanced senses had pinpointed the distance to  
  
the foot. With an impulse born of his bones, he sped to his father's truck -knowing  
  
that if he arrived on a possible accident scene miles from the town and even  
  
farther from his own farm, within seconds, no less, claiming he had taken a walk...  
  
well, despite any situation, it would raise eyebrows.  
  
Jonathan Kent barely had time to shout at his son before the blue pickup disappeared  
  
over the horizon, heading towards the trail of gray blotting out the sun in the sky.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He should have been surprised to see Clark Kent climbing out of that oddly  
  
familiar blue pickup, which was covered in soot and sand, but for some reason,  
  
Lex Luthor wasn't.  
  
Ignoring the odd coincidence of Clark, Lex asked no questions and gladly accepted  
  
the younger boy's assistance in heaving the brunette girl out from the crater. Clark  
  
stared at her -and then the six foot wide impact, with nothing else in it- doubletaking  
  
after a moment, but then shaking his head. He of all people knew the meaning of  
  
'unexplained weirdness.'  
  
"What happened?" Clark asked, just for necessity's sake. Lex furrowed his brow and  
  
stared at the girl Clark was helping him lift up and out of the hole, and onto the bed  
  
of the pickup truck some yards away.  
  
"I was driving back into town from a trip to Metropolis when this... thing," Lex emphasized,  
  
holding his hands out wide and shooting one palm down diagonally, "Shot from the sky...  
  
it was almost like the meteor, but..." He glanced to the unconscious girl. Clark looked at  
  
the young woman -she couldn't be any older than himself, and was fully dressed in normal,  
  
though singed clothing- and then back at the obviously perplexed Lex, who was fixated on  
  
the young woman.  
  
When the twosome looked at Lex's totaled car, and Lex shook his head in resignation.  
  
"I should start taking public transportation," He joked.  
  
"Maybe get a chauffer?" Clark grinned, walking back to his pickup. The girl showed no  
  
signs of awakening any time soon, so he hoisted her in his arms, feigning difficulty  
  
with her dead weight, and put her in the car.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Lex asked, poking his head in the passenger side window. Clark  
  
smiled and allowed the older teen to hop in. Between the two of them, the unconscious  
  
brunette was flopped over, sound asleep.  
  
Though the Kent farm was some distance from the accident site, Clark had managed to  
  
get there by flooring the accelerator on the deserted road, thereby making it to the scene  
  
of the crash sooner than normal. Having an unconscious girl and a too- curious rich-friend  
  
in the car with him, Clark exercised a great deal more of caution.  
  
Lex had pulled a sleek black cell out of his jacket pocket and immediately dialed his  
  
household, announcing to whoever picked up that there would be a houseguest who  
  
was injured, and doctors were immediately required at the house in less than ten  
  
minutes.  
  
"Guess I'm driving you home then?" Clark didn't even shift from his straight-forward  
  
view of the road as he asked the question of the girl, only pausing once to glance  
  
from the corner of his eye at Lex -who now had the girl unceremoniously draped  
  
on his lap. Lex looked so adorably uncomfortable with the situation that he was  
  
sitting up in the seat as rigid as a pole.  
  
"Come on, Lex, it's just a girl!" Clark joked, turning down a street as they entered  
  
the downtown of Smallville.  
  
"You wouldn't say that if it was Lana Lang draped over *your* lap..." Lex gritted,  
  
barely stirring. The girl showed no sign of movement either, which made you  
  
wonder just why Lex was so darn uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey-- what, do you know her or something?" Clark fished for a retort, his brows  
  
creasing in confusion.  
  
"Never seen her in my life." Lex affirmed quickly, causing the youngest Kent to  
  
quirk an eyebrow up in question.  
  
"Really." Lex emphasized, turning his head to make eye contact with Clark. Clark  
  
only nodded and smiled.  
  
As they reached the mansion -or castle, as it was more appropriately was- Clark  
  
asked Lex if everything would be alright. As Lex hoisted the still-knocked out girl  
  
from the middle of the seat, he nodded affirmatively--  
  
"Yes, Clark. Besides, I'm not sure there's much you could do for her back at the  
  
farm anyway."  
  
A team of men in white lab coats rushed from the main entrance of the Luthor  
  
mansion to assist Lex and his female "victim," while Clark slowly pulled out of  
  
the driveway. Lex was more right than he knew-- Clark, though just beginning  
  
to experience his powers, knew that they couldn't be used *after* the fact of  
  
someone being injured. Life just didn't work that way.  
  
"...Even for an alien like me." Clark mumbled, driving back to the Kent farm  
  
in total silence.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Wooh! End of Part 1: Crashdown.  
  
Can any of you guess who the brunette is? ^-^ Can ya, can ya? If yes, say so  
  
in your nice and polite reviews! Or emails! Whichever you prefer!  
  
Part 2: Awakening will be coming soon!  
  
~Azurite 


End file.
